Powers of X Vol 1 2
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = R.B. Silva | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Because her truth is profound and life-changing. And apart, we always lose. We believe it's only together that you and I -- that all our people -- can survive. | Speaker = Charles Xavier | StoryTitle1 = We Are Together Now, You and I | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_2 = Adriano Di Benedetto | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** An unnamed * ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed humans Other Characters: * Sentinels * * * Numerous other unidentified Magnetos * Nick Fury * Krakoa * ** ** Unidentified others * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** *** **** * (Moira's fourth life) ** * (Moira's eighth life) ** * Other unidentified lives of Moira's ** * (Year One Hundred) ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** **** ***** ***** ***** *** * (Year One Thousand) ** *** *** *** *** **** **** *** **** *** *** **** ***** *** ** Items: * * * * * * * * ** * * North's Helmet * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In the early days of the X-Men, Professor X and Moira McTaggert visit Magneto on his island base in the Bermuda Triangle. Xavier has come to mend the fences with Magneto, and despite initially mistrusting him, Magneto agrees to open his mind to them. Moira reveals her true nature to him, giving Magneto a glimpse into her previous lives. Seeing the many ways in which he has failed, Magneto agrees to Xavier and Moira's proposal; a long-term plan to guarantee the future of mutantkind. In the present, Magneto and Xavier show Cyclops the plans to the Mother Mold, a Master Mold that creates other Master Molds. They believe that the Mother Mold will usher in a new generation of Sentinels and that this is when Nimrod emerges. They order a strike on the Mother Mold, which is on a station orbiting the sun, and Cyclops leaves to assemble a team. 100 years in the future, a Cardinal and Rasputin return successful from their mission, having retrieved an indexing machine which will allow them to know the location of key machine intel. Krakoa manages to successfully de-crypt the index, revealing the location. War points out that the information is useless, since they would have to hold off the Sentinels in order to access the interface, which would in turn be a suicide mission, but Apocalypse assures them that they will succeed, as he will personally lead them. 1000 years in the future, the Librarian and Nimrod have been successful in their plan. In order to prove their value to the higher civilizations in the universe, they create a collective intelligence called the Nimbus, which transforms Nibiru into a Worldmind. The Worldmind is found by the Phalanx who successfully consume it and come to Earth to find its creators. They ask them what it is they seek, and they answer "ascension," wishing to be absorbed into the Phalanx collective. | Solicit = As Xavier sows the seeds of the past, the X-Men’s future blossoms into trouble for all mutantdom. Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (NEW AVENGERS, INFINITY, FF) continues reshaping the X-Men’s past, present and future with breakout artist R.B. Silva (UNCANNY X-MEN)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included